


Taste Test

by Jyiori



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyiori/pseuds/Jyiori
Summary: Illain wants to prepare dinner without help, but Ayda has other ideas.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyVoyager](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LazyVoyager).

> Self indulgent drabble of LazyVoyager's Apprentice Illain with my Apprentice Ayda and Asra from The Arcana.  
Comes with fluff and mild lemon. Posted with permission from LazyVoyager~

The slow, methodical sounds of garlic being chopped up resonate lightly in the cozy kitchenette. Across the table from the dashing cook, three pairs of eyes intently follow his every move. Hearing a soft sigh, Illain looks up to meet Ayda’s pouting face with a cheerful grin. “It’s fiiiiine, Ayda. I’m almost done anyway.”

“You wouldn’t let me help,” she protested half-heartedly, though her supposedly stern frown melted into a huge smile when he blew her a kiss. Aster the deer mouse chirped indignantly in agreement from her shoulder, looking mildly offended at being left out of the taste-testing process. “Not you too!” exclaimed Illain, amused that even Ayda’s snake familiar Nyala started swaying in disapproval.

It wasn’t fair of them, to be honest. They wouldn’t let him lift a finger when they absolutely pampered him for a full day for no particular reason, just days before. He just wanted to return the favour, with a single home cooked dinner for everyone prepared all by himself. It was just as well that Asra had a few errands to run before coming back to the shop that evening, or he probably wouldn’t have managed to hold onto his no-help-needed policy for too long.

Within minutes the garlic went sizzling into the pan after the chicken was fully cooked, filling the air with a wonderful aroma. Focused on completing his last dish, Illain remained blissfully oblivious as Ayda took aside their familiars and ushered them quietly away from the kitchen. Lured by the promise of treats in a hidden stash at the storefront, Aster and Nyala dashed away gleefully to anticipate Faust’s arrival and to share the great news. The door swung softly shut behind them, locked securely by a teensy magical spell.

Carefully pouring the contents of the frying pan onto the dish, Illain added some garnish with a flourish to look up proudly - at a seemingly empty room. Bemused, he stared blankly at the steaming dish while suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind him. Chuckling, he leaned into the hug as she rested her chin on the crook of his neck, briefly surveying the food as she jinxed it with a keep-warm charm.

_“Hey.”_

A honey-coated finger teased his lips as he turned to face Ayda, her eyes alight with mischief. “You missed a spot.”

The kiss started out simple, sweet. A mere peck on the lips. Then she started trailing her tongue lightly across his lips, hearing him gulp audibly, pressing closer, _deeper_, as their limbs tangled with each other and their heartbeats quickened and their breathing became heavier. Slowly, gradually, she teased the blushing darling, a rosy tint spreading across his cheeks as if on fire. A kiss to his taut jaw, a playful nibble at his collarbone, trailing kisses on his freckles and teasing hands caressing his form as she ducked under his shirt, slowly but surely working her way down south.

Stumbling backwards to lean against the kitchen counter for support, Illain’s flushed face was getting hotter by the minute as the other magician knelt down eagerly, deliberately wanting to proceed with the ‘taste testing’ that she was forbidden to help with. “Ay-da, wait. Wai - aaA”

His moan was hastily muffled by clamping his own hand over his mouth, the other hand gently trying to nudge Ayda’s head backwards. It was almost dinner time, and Illain dreaded if Asra walked in…

_What if the food gets cold…?_

Almost as if on cue, he heard a low chuckle. The familiar magical presence announced himself by lifting Illain’s hand out of the way and stealing a passionate kiss, rendering him even weaker at the knees. An arm circling the freckled magician’s waist and an adoring hand cupping Ayda’s cheek lightly, waves of pure smugness radiated off Asra that it seemed like he was almost purring.

“Looks like someone started off with dessert.”


End file.
